


The Kiss - A Star Trek One-Shot

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Spock/OC - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Original Series, Romance, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek fan fiction, The Original Series, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: I am a part of the castaway crew of the Galileo from the Enterprise, and I am at odds with my coworkers - Not Spock or McCoy or Scotty, mind you - but I flee the scene of the crash and climb a mountaintop. Spock follows me and asks me if I am going to jump. What words can he say to make me feel any better about myself?





	

Spock thought Erin Rogoff beautiful. She had crimson red hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin and a smile that could light up a galaxy. She always looked her best, whether or not in her full-dress uniform, and she always wore her hair differently every day. In the past twenty-four hours while back on the Enterprise, Spock saw Erin's new hairstyle, one she hadn't used before in a while. She wore her hair in a flipped ponytail with red tendrils of her hair lining her face and bangs, and let the rest of her hair flow freely about her shoulders. Erin was fair and kind, different and enigmatic. She was a mystery to most and from that, many crewmen she'd worked with fell for her charms. Erin was not just the light term 'beautiful,' but as beautiful as the Greek goddess Aphrodite, Spock thought, and as mystical as a Siren, a creature seen by Viking travelers in the ancient times of Earth's history who traveled overseas.  
Spock was making his way back to the base camp where the shuttle Galileo had crashed. The crash had resulted in several broken tree branches and an indent in the base of a mountain, stranding himself, Erin Rogoff - the first officer's assistant, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Mister Boma, when he heard Boma shout loudly, his voice seeming to echo through the mountains. Boma seemed to forget his pain and broken arm as he cursed Erin for living.  
"You're nothing but a useless freak!" Spock heard Boma shout at Erin. As Spock neared the crash site, he saw Boma point to Erin and shout another curse at her. Erin ran past Spock and practically flew up the mountainside as her feet danced over the both smooth and jagged rocks. Spock watched as Erin ran, the wind in her face and her hair flying wildly behind her. Spock turned from Erin to Boma and marched right up to him.  
The Vulcan took Mister Boma by the throat and slammed him into the dented side of the Galileo, first speaking to him in his native Vulcan language. "Spock, let him go!" McCoy shouted. Spock's deep brown eyes were cold and angered as he looked at Boma's bloodied face, a deep gash on his forehead. Boma choked out and tried to breathe but couldn't, as Spock had lifted him off the ground with one hand alone. Vulcans had the strength of ten men - or so it seemed to many - and Spock seemed to prove that now. "Spock!" McCoy shouted louder. "Let him go!" Spock heard McCoy move and he turned to look at the doctor, seeing that he now held a phaser in his hands, aiming it right at Spock. "This phaser is set to stun, Spock. Let Boma go!" McCoy demanded. Spock looked to Uhura who stood behind McCoy with a hand over her mouth. Spock looked to Boma and released his throat, the African-American man now slumping to the dirt ground beneath them.  
Spock got to one knee and leaned close to Boma, his eyes filled with a burning hatred. "I may not have the ability to end your life, but if you ever call Erin a freak again - or anything else, for that matter - I will make you regret it." Spock's voice was low. The Vulcan stood from the ground and straightened out his blue uniform tunic before turning to follow Erin up the mountainside.  
In the four years that he and Erin had worked together, they had always worked side by side, and Spock grew very protective of Erin. He had grown to care for her as a friend, and then something more. Spock was a Vulcan, however, and did not reveal his true emotions to Erin. If Spock could shed his cultural skin for even one night, he would have Erin in his bed, but he was too restrained by his Vulcan heritage to do so. Even still, Spock had loved Erin. He didn't think of it often, but he knew deep down he was in love with her from the first moment they had met.  
Spock didn't realize his hands had curled into tight fists of anger at Boma until he heard the sounds of something crunching. Looking to his hand, Spock realized that he had crushed his communicator with his bare hand. Sighing, the Vulcan let go of the ruined electronic and continued up the mountain to go after Erin.  
Spock was nearly stopped by McCoy and Uhura, who came running after him until Spock turned to them and told them to stay with Boma, ordering them to keep Boma away from him. Uhura was hesitant to both stay or go, and it was McCoy who took her by the hand and led her down the mountainside - neither of them taking note of Spock's crushed communicator.  
Spock found a trail of rubble and sediment, and saw tracks that Erin had made with her heeled boots, and so he followed the tracks until he made his way to a narrow ledge. There were two ways to go: forwards or backwards, and Spock surmised Erin continued forward, knowing that in her childhood, she was the avid mountain climber.  
Spock was right in his estimate. He came to another path - wider this time - and he looked to the ground now far below. The Vulcan continued forward and came upon an upwards-sloping mountainside in which Erin stood on the ledge roughly ten yards forward. Spock inhaled sharply as he neared Erin, praying to his ancient Vulcan ancestors that Erin would not jump and end her life.  
"Erin, are you thinking of jumping?" Spock asked quickly.  
Erin was silent and turned to Spock, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned back to the ledge and breathed softly. "I've contemplated death before, Spock. Right now? I'm not thinking of jumping." Spock took a step closer to Erin and held out a hand to her.  
"If you are not going to jump, at least take my hand and back away with me." Without turning her head, Erin reached a hand backward and Spock latched onto her, gently pulling her back away from the cliff. Spock turned Erin towards him and reached a hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Erin's gaze lowered and she scarcely breathed. "What happened down there? What caused Mister Boma to curse at you so?"  
"Does it really matter?" Erin asked quietly, her voice soft but sad. "I thought it would end."  
"What would end?" Spock asked, growing in concern for Erin.  
"I thought I left my old life behind if I escaped to space. I thought I the pain would end." Erin paused. "I suppressed memories, feelings, so much. I've forgotten parts of my childhood just because I couldn't deal with the pain I was dealt. I thought here no one would hurt me like I was when I was a child. I'd expected people to try to kill me every now and then, but I'd rather have that than have people do to me what they did when I was little."  
"Erin..." Spock didn't know what to say.  
"I have a purpose on the Enterprise, but... I don't feel I have a true purpose in life. I don't have a family anymore. Everyone I loved isn't here, so why should I be here?" Erin let out a laugh and seemed at the verge of a breaking point. Spock held Erin by her arms and looked into her face. She put on a show of being happy, being a social butterfly, but deep down... Deep down, she was so sad. Broken, almost. "And here no one loves me." Erin whispered.  
Spock shook Erin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Erin, can't you see what lies before you? Erin, I love you! I love you!" Spock shouted, and Erin's blue eyes widened, her hair swaying in the breeze. "Erin, you do not know your worth. You do not know how incredible you are. You do not know how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me. You know none of that. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I love you!" Spock shouted, his voice echoing through the mountains. If McCoy and the others heard Spock's shouting from where the crash site was, he didn't care. All he wanted was for Erin to know how much she meant to him. "Erin, in the time that we've been together, I've fallen in love with you. I am sorry, so sorry that I did not tell you before. You mean everything to me!" Erin could only stare up at Spock with her wide blue eyes that held shock, even more so when Spock pulled Erin into his arms and kissed her on the lips.  
In the moment their lips touched, the worlds, the galaxies around them all faded away. It was just the two of them and Erin felt a light within her she never knew was there. Spock's grip on her arms softened and he reached around to hold her, one arm going to the small of her back and the other going to touch her face. Erin's arms snaked around Spock's neck as the kiss deepened.  
When the kiss broke, Erin looked up into Spock's eyes and he dried her tears with the back of his hand. Erin looked him over and asked, "Spock, how can you love me?"  
"Does it really matter?" Spock asked with a small smile appearing on his lips. Erin shook her head no and the two kissed again. I love you. Spock thought to Erin. You are beautiful. More beautiful than any dream of beauty I've ever known. You have become my world, Erin Leslie Rogoff. Know that I will always love you. Forever.


End file.
